The main objective of the training program of the Science Park-Research Division (SPRD) of the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is to prepare trainees to carry out independent and productive research in carcinogenesis and mutagenesis. This program has traditionally supported only postdoctoral fellows, but with the expansion and formalization of our graduate Program in Environmental and Molecular Carcinogenesis, a predoctoral stipend is also requested. Trainees who are accepted into the program will have the opportunity to work in the laboratory of a mentor most closely aligned with their research interests. Collaboration occurs at every level in the multidisciplinary research programs at SPRD and will continue to be stressed in the research training of graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Graduate students will be trained to conduct independent and creative research which contributes new knowledge in carcinogenesis or mutagenesis. Postdoctoral trainees will be encouraged to develop their expertise in areas beyond those established during predoctoral training. Emphasis is placed on recruiting a diverse and interactive group of trainees. In addition to training in carcinogenesis and mutagenesis research, the trainees also will have the opportunity to expand their knowledge of various areas of cancer research by participating in didactic lecture courses, seminars, journal clubs, meetings and retreats. In addition, all trainees are required to attend a course "The Ethical Dimensions in the Biomedical Sciences" to provide instruction in the responsible conduct of research.